In a mobile Internet Protocol (IP) communication network, mobile nodes communicate through the Internet. Each mobile node requires an IP address for this communication so that it may receive messages. Typically mobile nodes are assigned dynamic IP addresses for this communication.
Current methods for assigning a static mobile IP address to the mobile node require extensive communication between a home or foreign agent and the authentication, authorization, and accounting (AAA) system servicing the mobile node. The AAA system stores static mobile IP addresses for mobile nodes and must be accessed by each home or foreign agent as the mobile node moves throughout the communication network.